fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Malek Kriya
Hello Word to the wise: You shouldn't edit other people's work unless you have permission [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 23:04, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to the Malek Kriya! Thanks for your edit to the Fyodor Gryaznov page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 23:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted your Eagle Dragoon. There are rules regarding Dragon Slayers; for starters, you have to have been using the wiki for at least a week, and second, you need a maximum of 50 edits. You fulfill neither requirement. Secondly, to even make a Dragon Slayer, you need to ask User:Perchan, who controls Lost Magic. Thirdly, a Slayer cannot be your first Magic or your first character, you have to create something that is not any form of Slayer Magic before you are allowed to make a Slayer.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:42, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Read the actual message I sent you before messaging me back, I told you what rule you broke.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC) First off, start signing your posts, there is a button to sign your signature at the top of the editing bar. Secondly, there are rules to keep both order and stability among the wiki; rules prevent unnecessary pages and spam from coming up. If you are unhappy with the rules we have, you are free to find another Fairy Tail Fanon, or publish your work on something like Fanfiction.net.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:04, April 15, 2014 (UTC) ..., Fyodor Gryaznov you posted on him without anyone's permission, something you can't do [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 00:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yes, that is how it works. It is advisable, however, to stray from Dragon Slayer Magic altogether — or for awhile at least. Slayer Magic is nothing but elemental magic with the added ability of consumption; that's all there is to it, and yet so many people regard it as special. And also, please do not make an article and try to get 50 edits simply so you can make a Dragon Slayer. While there is nothing restricting that course of action, it is unbecoming as it would show you to be a very negative type of user.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:12, April 15, 2014 (UTC) What template do you need help with precisely?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:17, April 15, 2014 (UTC) You can make a character article now, yes, but as we've discussed, no Slayers. And I don't see how you need help with a template; you seemed to have the hang of them before I deleted the article, no?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 00:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Yo! Thanks for your comment on Eugene's page. The anime I got the picture from is called Sword Art Online. And to answer your question about how to do the time skip stuff, copy this in source mode |image = Note: you may want to go into edit mode here Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:10, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Magic is generally how Slayer Magic works; we have it set to only be what is consumable. Things like "Sound" and "Moon" for example are either unconsumable, or concepts too vague to be consumed; the same applies to things like "Celestial". Just remember to ask User:Perchan beforehand.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:59, April 19, 2014 (UTC) That is possible, yes.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:09, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:50, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, it's been a week anyway~ However, first, tone Eagle Sky down. Calling him the strongest Dark Mage of the current age is too much. So is being able to defeating the Take Over Siblings and defeating three guilds. That's WAY too much. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:06, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Ask User:Ash9876 or User:Perchan, they run those.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 03:14, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:45, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Please read this blog, and then ask me any further questions. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 07:03, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Insufficient. Look at the requirements for the canon characters carefully and re-apply for each main character individually. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:57, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Essentially, you have to describe the role the character plays in your story and what you will do to portray them properly and/or in your own unique manner. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) Yes, following a successful application. Also, no romantic relationships or anything similar, that's treading onto canon territory. Yes, you can upload your story here as long as it's within reason. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:35, April 24, 2014 (UTC) On your Kiyoko Dragoon character, you need to remove Earth Dragon Slayer Magic. You don't have my permission for it. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:06, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Again, you need to ask me or else ramifications will follow. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:10, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol, it's fine. Of course you can add Earth Dragon Slayer~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:15, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Your welcome. Did you like Sword Art Online? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) I'd find a situation like that scary yet exciting. I still wouldn't want to die but I guess it'd be fun. what's your opinion? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) What kind of weapon would you choose if you were trapped in there? I'd choose a one handed longsword, or a katana. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:21, April 25, 2014 (UTC) But remember that Dual Wield is a Unique Skill only Kirito could use so we wouldn't be able to use it. Maybe if we could use Skill Connect, maybe we can get close to that. but stuff like that isn't shown until later during the Excalibur story arc. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:34, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, it looks cool. I wish they showed more of the katana sword skills in the anime or light novel. I've only seen two things that actually used it. Klein and the first boss Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:46, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Besides Kirito, who was your favorite character? (since I think Kirito is a favorite for most SAO fans) I'd say Klein for the part where the anime is now but for a later story arc, my favorite besides Kirito is a guy named Eugeo. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) That reminds me of how I wonder about why they put in those other girls that fall for Kirito (except Sachi, she was a crucial part of the story) since Kirito only falls for Asuna for the most part. (although Sachi is apparntly Kirito's first love) Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Same here. I heard it comes out in July though. It feels so long from now Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:11, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hahaha, I'm about as excited as you are for it. I think they're going to show the Gun Gale Online Arc and the Mother's Rosario Arc in this next season. If they have a 3rd season, it'll probably for the Aclization arc. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:32, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Have you read the light novel btw? It's very interesting Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) It's a shame that it got deleted off of Baka Tsuki and such because a company licensed it. I wanted to find out what happens in the recent book. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:20, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Rock isn't an element. Keep Earth and give it rock-like attacks, since Earth covers everything to do with the ground. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:00, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hmm...assuming you mean "of canon character", I'm actually unsure; that's never been addressed. If you want to make Edolas Counterparts of canon characters, let me get back to you on that. If you want to make Edolas Counterparts of your OWN characters, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:47, May 7, 2014 (UTC) NP Malek; Edolas counterparts of your own characters are of course allowed. In fact, my Jason LaHote is the Edolas counterpart to Jason Uley.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:55, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Not sure if I've mentioned this before; Per is in the hospital, please bring your magic issues to me. Currently, there are going to be no more Demon Slayers, as per the instructions Per left right on the page itself. CURRENTLY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. THAT MEANS AS LONG AS THIS LINE IS HERE, NO MORE DEMON SLAYERS. PLEASE DON'T ASK. And before you can ask, there are to be no Devil Slayers until we can figure out whether it's a Curse, Magic, or how it even works.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 19:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You want to swap one of your slayers for a Slayer for a different type? Sure, go right ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) That's advisable. Here, use this Earth God Slayer Magic (Malek). BUT if you want to be creative, you can use Ground God Slayer Magic, Terra God Slayer Magic, Stone Dragon Slayer Magic. Remember, Zancrow had Flame God Slayer, not Fire God Slayer, so you can be more creative with a name. Also, when you sign, use four of "~" those.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:15, May 10, 2014 (UTC) No need to do that, Malek. Just do me one favour; put your effort into this. It's a God Slayer Magic, after all, don't just write it up and throw it onto your character, put your best into it.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 20:20, May 10, 2014 (UTC) There's no reason you shouldn't be able to keep the page, so go ahead, Malek.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 01:26, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Of course, go ahead.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 21:29, June 7, 2014 (UTC) It's now your turn Malek Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:22, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek, i heard that you were' interested in joining the Air Gear Fanon Wiki, well if you are and need to ask some questions, just leave a message on my talk, or come to the chat on the Air Gear Fanon wiki YoungEezy27 (talk) 18:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. btw, I wrote the last part assuming that Tsukiko was kidnapped or something. If that is not the case, you can delete the last part of my post. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) malek, your turn, sorry for taking so long. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:50, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go wild--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 02:22, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:59, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi your turn in the rp to postKiddBoy 20:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Thanks! Your characters are awesome too! ShinePillar (talk) 20:38, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey come to chat when you can KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 17:10, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi may you come to chat i need your help to plan a plot.KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 23:49, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Malek I came to tell ya that I may change Kidd's ds magic okay I know i have done it once but don't worry.I'll change the spells written in the rp so you just chill kay? If you have any trouble with this just come and tell me. Oh and also next chapter were doing it soon.KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:04, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Hatsumi Hey Malek-sama if you want Hatsumi to be in http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yaminogaijin/Archipelago_Games you need to put in the comment's that she's from hyunga republic and her guild which is Seraph Wings(imperial fang but I changed the name)KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 18:30, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Not much I ain't got much time so your sister told me you could edit for her on rp well its the right time!KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:02, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Eh, tired. Also, did ya see the new RWBY? And Earth-Make is free to use without anyone's permission. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:46, August 4, 2014 (UTC) I need you in chat as fast as possible!KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:31, August 4, 2014 (UTC) New Rp! Hey Bro I was wandering if you wanted Hatsumi to be in an rp with me pingpong muffinhead and shizumi of time?KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 17:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) the 3rd chapter will be up when I figure out the plotKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 20:58, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ur go in Impossible Goals: Dreams vs Arrogance KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 22:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Ur go in rp KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 14:31, August 9, 2014 (UTC) ur go in rp and fuck we need to plan ahead KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 21:06, August 10, 2014 (UTC) are you threatening me cause YES i did knock out hatsumi and she will recover quickly so lol pls apologize KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) by the way it was not your turn and come to chat pls KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 01:58, August 11, 2014 (UTC) come to chat pls KiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 14:54, August 11, 2014 (UTC) oh no it was a misunderstanding thing i didn't getKiddBoy (Its over 9000!) 14:57, August 11, 2014 (UTC) yo man, I'm back on the wiki. I posted and although I said Eugene had some sort of translating device (built by Ren), I can't tell what the letter said so you might want to post that or something Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:22, September 2, 2014 (UTC) sure let me know whe the page is up. Primarch11 23:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Now it is your turn to post. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:14, September 4, 2014 (UTC) New rwby episode coming out today! I guess you already watched it cuz you a sponsorThe Ghost (Just to Badass) 23:09, September 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. I guess you'll be the one deciding how this plays out from here. Unchained Soul will be doing research on the situation. Should Eugene be following after Malek or something? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:36, September 5, 2014 (UTC) My dear friend, would you mind if I did a character that appeared in your rp? The Ghost (Just to Badass) 01:40, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey what are your thoughts on last rwby episode?The Ghost (Just to Badass) 23:34, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello! just wondering how it's going with the Etherious for my Demon Lords is going? Also try and see if you can find other people who might interested in the remaining curses if you could please. Primarch11 23:56, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek, mind if Ryuunosuke 'tortures' Yakunan for a bit? If you look at his magic, Ryuunosuke would use his Restrict Magic to stop Yakunan from using his magic and Fortification Magic to freeze him in his spot by the feet. He would then use Fortification Magic on himself to strengthen his own attacks before using Yakunan as a punching bag of sorts. He might use his chain magic, specifically the fire chain too. Now this sounds like it's overkill. Well, having Ryuunosuke fight is usually overkill in the first place. Well, your character did say not to let him use that Dark wave and he's not. Ryuunosuke could be like the one person Yakunan fears hahaha. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 15:11, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Your turn. I must ask, do you think Yakunan could survive something around 1000 degrees in temperature? And how will he get out of this situation? One more thing, I know you probably want him to stay alive but I think he should at least be injured from this. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:44, September 9, 2014 (UTC) cool can't wait to see it when it's up. Primarch11 20:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) yo your turn. by the way, I wrote where Yakunan is weakened and knocked out but I guess you want to finish your other fight first so I'll just copy what I typed here to be added later. "And now, you will lose almost all of your power. "Limit Magic: 1%" The pink haired girl said as she activated her magic. "Zero Magic Seal." Ryuunosuke said immediately afterwards, the two magics sealing away Yakunan's Magic power and physical strength. "At the very least, for a while, you will be unable to use your magic and your full physical strength. If you ever cross us again, I will not hesitate to kill you." He said before a certain plant sprayed a knockout gas into Yakunan's face, knocking him unconscious. About Rp Yeah I mean your main rp, and if he could be like a disciple of sapphire or naomi.The Ghost (Just to Badass) 21:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek, should I let Angelus use his Dragon Force or should Ryuunosuke stop him? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 14:34, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Malek, you gotta answer the questions like everyone else. *'What is the name of your Demon?' *'What type of Demon do you plan on creating - Etherious or False?' *'When and how was your Demon created, and who were they created by? Please expand on the method that the creator found the Book of Zeref, or created the spell, used to create the said Demon.' *'What Black Art or Curse do you utilize? If it is canon, please specify it and expand on how the Demon uses it specifically. If it is your own creation, please expand on its general abilities and weaknesses.' The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:50, September 10, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:30, September 11, 2014 (UTC) yo, sorry it took so to reply, you gave me a really hard post to respond to. So much coldness and such. Anyway, because of that, Ryuunosuke is now going to battle all three siblings at once to show them that they need to be rid of their half baked resolve or something. Should Eugene join in or do you think Ryuunosuke will be enough? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Geez, you've made it even harder with this one. First off, Ryuunosuke was emitting magic energy, not negative energy. (How would one do that anyway?) Also, when did Ryuunosuke ever say that they were scared of Yakunan's name? (I actually found the three of them saying that at the same time kind of creepy.) With Ryu being called weak and childish, I have no idea how to respond. If I have Ryuunosuke get pissed, it'll make him look all the more childish to the Kriyans. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek, mind if I blast off one of these guys' legs or something? That enemy is being shot at with an anti material rifle there. Or should he be killed? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:13, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey Malek. Sorry to bother you but I believe your Hydra Head character Malek Kriya is a prime candidate for the FT/HH RP. Would you be willing to put your character and your writing skills to the task? Please message your reply at your earliest convenience. [[User:Bombkidbomb|'DaBomb']] ([[Message Wall:Bombkidbomb|'Bang Bang']]) 03:47, September 26, 2014 (UTC)Bombkidbomb YUS I DID HIM Kidd HAHAHAHAHAHA!The Ghost (Just to Badass) 23:00, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I could guess that from the Ice and Forest chapter title. btw, Mira is very Kawaii what anime is she from? Now I feel like doing something like that Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:48, September 28, 2014 (UTC) To answer that, I was thinking if Eugene or maybe Ryuunosuke have a kid with someone. With Eugene, I have no clue but for Ryuunosuke, I guess it'd be with Sakura. Ah well, it was something that came to mind. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 19:54, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, we only have one molding magic type universally. You gotta ask the user, Ylande. How about, instead, you use my Darkness-Make, which is almost the same thing? That'd also save a bit of a time. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:53, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Sure :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:39, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Awww you changed Yakunan's real name Billy Bob Bobby sounded good but so does Klaus and actually you know Klaus ain't a name its a nickname for Nicklaus''Danny Phantom'' ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|''Bazinga!]]) 23:12, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Vampire Diaries or The Originals? :P[[User:Yuurei Dark|''Danny Phantom]] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|''Bazinga!]]) 23:44, October 8, 2014 (UTC) your turn. sorry I'm so late about it. I was busy with Honor choir. And I was suprised that Lapis was 17 Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:44, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey there (Darth?) Malek. I'm the creator of the Demon Lord Barrett. Basically I have started to write in the relationship section about what he thinks of the other demon lords and I just wanted to ask, what would Cervello's opinion on Barrett be? I don't need much, just enough to write a small section. Thanks. Minticus Maximus (talk) 22:46, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Now I had a fever of 102 degrees F this morning. Anyway, it's just the way you wrote it made her sound around in her 20's or so. Then again, Eugene doesn't act like a normal teenager either but he has a reason, he didn't live in society at all. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:34, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Come to chat right away! [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Danny Phantom']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Bazinga!]]) 01:45, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey. I was wondering if you could tell me what Cervello would think of Akki, my demon lord. Just short info. Wendy41989651. I'm going to say no- since it hasn't been hinted in the manga proper, sadly. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to ask, why is your Kriya family full of Slayers? Just curious. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:58, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Malek? You like Fairy Tail vod?! :o I was going to ask for permission to help edit your Shadow Flame Dragon Mode. [[User:Jeyden2436|JK]] (talk) 01:59, November 19, 2016 (UTC) Can I add a new Earth dragon slayer please Yo Malek, haven't seen you for a long time. How have you been? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 18:11, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Hiii! Hello Malek Kriya, how are you? I'm currently writing a Fairy Tail fanfic and I wanted your permission if I could use your page (Earth Dragon Slayer Magic) as a reference to creating moves for my character. She is also an Earth Dragon Slayer. Hope to hear from you soon. Singer1998 (talk) 07:22, March 12, 2018 (UTC)